Matilda The Saiyan Edition
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: What if the powers Matilda had weren't psychic powers but Saiyan/Ki abilities? See how this wonderous story becomes serious and thrilling.
1. Chapter 1

Matilda Wormwood was born into a little suburb in Middle America. Harry and Zinnia, Matilda's parents were so excited to bring their little one home from the hospital. Michael, Matilda's brother was excited to have a little sister. They all doted over Matilda and showered her with gifts and affection. I really wish I could say this was Matilda's reality but sadly it is not. As unusual as it sounds it's the complete opposite.

Matilda's parents actually forgot the newborn in the backseat of their car the day she was brought home. Since she was only a few days old, she could not defend herself but one day that was going to change. For the first few months of her life she lived only as a baby could which was whatever was provided for her. So that meant the attention that most babies get she didn't, not even close.

Not to say that she was mistreated or abused…she was sort of forgotten. She was fed enough, bathed enough, and so on. But she lacked the love that most people got when you were younger. Oddly enough that didn't affect Matilda all that much. She actually became independent at a very young age. Her parents didn't mind much since that was one thing less they had to worry about.

When she was only 4 years old, she was preparing her own meals and self educating her mind. Some would say she was more independent that most people in their 20's are. As her father went to work as a used car salesmen and her mother played bingo to win big bucks, she picked a book from her family's bookshelf and read it from cover to cover, and moving on to the next one.

Eventually she read all of the books in her house and wanted more. She knew that the only place she wanted to go was to the town library since there were thousands of books to read there. Since she didn't really know how to get to the library she decided to ask her parents for help.

"Mommy, can you take me to the library?" Matilda asked her mother.

Her mother was on the phone and had the TV on which meant that she was not getting an answer, not even glance.

"Daddy, can you take me to the library?" she asked her father.

"Take you to the library? Why in sam hill would I do that?" he said with a gruff manner.

"So I can read the books there." she responded as sweetly as she could.

"Well, I'm too busy so the answer is going to be no." he said.

When children are told that can't get something or brought somewhere they will pout for a little while and then forget it completely. Not in Matilda's case, she was determined to get to the library even if it was going to take extreme measures.

"Hey squirt, why don't walk there?" her brother said then laughing.

A light bulb shined brightly over Matilda's head as that was going to be here plan. Over the next few days Matilda gathered some resources together and put her plan together. She grabbed the phone book from the drawer and the city map from her father's car. With a highlighter, she marked a path from her house to the library. She then got her transportation together.

She got her tricycle and red wagon and tied them together. After she grabbed her stuffed animals for company she was ready to venture out. Though she was a little girl, she was quite crafty and waited for her parents to leave. Matilda was not afraid of the open world since she didn't fully realize that dangers that were out there but she made her trip and got to the library.

As she walked through the main doors, a huge smiled spread across her face. She had never seen so many books at one time before.

Her heart was pounding with excitement as she knew all these books were for her to read. With her excitement reaching a high point, she jumped right in and started reading. From that day on, Matilda would return everyday to the library and read. Unbeknownst to her, her knowledge began to increase a thousand fold.

After some time, the librarians noticed that she was never with any adults. One day the head librarian went over to Matilda as she read and knelt down next to her.

"Well, hello there." The librarian said.

"Hello." Matilda said with a big smile.

"My name is Tracy, what's yours?" the librarian asked.

"Matilda." Matilda gladly answered.

"Well Matilda I have noticed you come here every day for quite some time." Tracy said.

"Well yeah, I love to read." Matilda said.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I just want to ask you where your parents are." Tracy said,

"Home," Matilda responded.

"Oh my…did they forget you here?" Tracy said concerned.

"No, they were never here." Matilda said.

"Wait, I'm confused. If they were never here then how did you get here?" Tracy asked.

"I rode my tricycle here." Matilda said very nonchalantly.

The librarian had the look of utter shock on her face.

"You mean to tell me that since you have been coming here, you've been walking by yourself from your own house?" Tracy asked.

"Yup." Matilda answered.

Tracy could barely believe what the little girl was telling her. She went on to ask why she was walking all the way there. And that was when Matilda went through her life story as brief as it was, to Tracy. Tracy was so overwhelmed and astonished by her story that she was going to call Child Protective Services. But Matilda pleaded for her parents not to be squealed on. Once asked why, she told Tracy that they were still her parents and that she still loved them.

Tracy agreed not to call the CPS but only under one condition that she would pick Matilda up on her way to work and back again so that she knew that Matilda was safe. The next few years seemed to go by fairly quickly and the life that Matilda had didn't change much. She still went to the library everyday to read but the relationship with her parents was going sour. Her father was beginning to turn into a very devious person.

At his used car lot he was tricking people into buying from him. He seemed to be lying to people. Matilda knew this because while she was left home alone since her mother became a bingo mistress, and she had to receive her father's dubious packages. A little resentment for her father formed in her heart. It was getting harder to love her parents as their actions and attitude towards her was getting worse.

Every so often Matilda would get punished for things that didn't make much sense, at least in her own mind. One time her father was expecting an important package to be delivered and Matilda who for some time been bringing books home from the library because of the advice of Tracy got a library card.

So being enthralled in her books she missed the delivery. Her father was furious and forced her to stand in the corner of her room for 7 hours straight. On another occasion she had to make dinner for her family because on Wednesdays they would watch a long stretch of TV shows and eat dinner as they watched. Matilda wasn't completely deterred since he did it for herself all the time.

But unfortunately she over cooked the meal just a little too much and caused her family to be displeased. She was sent to her room with no dinner for herself. But being the super intelligent child that she was, she snuck out after everyone was asleep and made herself a sandwich.

Matilda was happy for the most part expect for one thing. Every time she walked to and from the library, she would pass a park that children were running around in. She craved social interaction with other kids. She wanted to be able to run around until she felt dizzy.

Sure she was happy with her books but being with other children would make her truly happy. But since the situation she was in, she placed that want in the back of her mind. One night as she was reading in her room her father barged in.

"Any packages come today?" he asked her.

Matilda not looking away from her book just shook her head. Her father looked around the room and saw piles of books.

"Where did all these books come from?" he asked.

"The library." Matilda said.

"Library? You've never been to a library, you're only 4 years old." He said.

"I'm six." She responded.

"No way, if you were six, you would be in school." He told her.

"I told you I wanted to go to school, but you never listen to me." Matilda said.

"Well…to be honest we can't put you in school because there would be no one taking my packages." He said.

Matilda knew arguing with her father would get her nowhere so she dropped the conversation. A few days later her father came home and shared the success of the day with his family.

"I am the best car salesmen ever. Mikey, come here I'm going to show you a life lesson." Matilda's dad said.

All the family gathered into the kitchen where Matilda was already sitting and reading.

"Let's go over my profits. The first car I sold was $120.00 which I sold for $545.00. The second was $350.00 and I sold it for $795.000. The last one was $835.00 and I sold it for a whopping 1,483.00. What was my total?" he asked his son.

"Wait, wait. One hundred and what?" Michael asked.

"$1,518" Matilda said.

Her family all looked at her in awe.

"Get a calculator is you don't believe me." Matilda said.

"You cheated, you saw the paper." Her father said.

"There's no way, you were holding it close to you." Matilda said defending herself.

"Are you being smart with me? Because if you are, you're in a lot of trouble." He said.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying…" Matilda said but was cut off.

"That's it, for being a smart you will be punished." He said then grabbing her by the arm.

"I'm being punished for being smart?" Matilda asked.

"You're being punished for being bad. Bad people are taught lessons for being bad." He said as he dragged his daughter through the house.

"Now go to sleep." He said throwing into her room.

He slammed the door behind him. Matilda could hear his footsteps back to the kitchen. Matilda got into her bed and laid back. She thought about her father's words. He said that bad people are punished when you do bad things. So she got the idea that since her parents do bad things, mostly to her, she should be able to punish them as they do her. Over the next few days she planned out her punishments.

One night after dinner, Matilda was forced to clean the dishes. As she cleaned up she saw the dishwashing soap sitting by the sink and a container of a juice mix that her family always drank.

She put her first punishment into action. She had the idea to tamper slightly with the juice. So after putting the dishes away, she unscrewed the top of the dishwashing soap and poured a tiny bit into the juice. She then grabbed a large wooden spoon and stirred until the soap was dissolved. After covering her tracks, she trotted to her room and went to sleep. The next day woke up and went into the kitchen.

She looked around and didn't see her family around. Sounds of an unpleasant nature began emanating from the household bathrooms. As she got closer to the bathroom she heard things that were being shouted. "My bowels are on fire!" and "It hurts!" as well as a few others. Matilda smiled and went on with her day. As the day went on she kept thinking about what she had done. She wasn't 100 percent happy with what she did, but as her father said, bad people need to be punished.

Time went by and every so often Matilda would get in trouble and she would plan a little bit of punishment each time. One of those times her father was waiting for a very valuable package in the mail and she was asked to wait for it. The day it arrived, she had a huge smirk on her face. She picked the package up from the front porch and brought it inside.

The package had several "Caution: Fragile" stickers on it. She went into the garage and grabbed her brother's baseball bat and brought it inside. She starred at the package, gripping the bat in her hand. She raised it over her head and swung. Whatever was inside was now crushed. Picturing her father as she starred at the package, she began to get angry and began to swing the bat very ferociously.

After a minute or so of swinging, her arms dropped due to exhaustion. The package lay crumbled on the floor. She then picked it up and placed it with the others. Later on when her father came home, he came inside with a very excited look. He asked Matilda where the package was and she pointed. Her father picked up the box and his big smile dropped into a low frown. He had asked her why it was like the way it was. All she said was that's the way she found it by the door.

One night everything came to a boiling point and drastically would change the course of Matilda's life forever. As her family sat in front of the TV and ate dinner, Matilda sat to the side and read. Her father noticed her and stood up in frustration.

"Are you a Wormwood?" he asked her.

Matilda just stared at her father.

"I said are you a Wormwood?" he said.

"…yes" she said reluctantly.

"Then should be with us watching TV and not reading…Moby Dick?!" he said as his uncultured mind read the title.

He grabbed the book from her and began to furiously rip the pages out.

"No stop, that's not mine!" she cried out.

"You're a Wormwood so you are going to act like one." He said placing his hand on her head and forcing her eyes to stare at the nonsensical dribble that was on the TV screen.

An inner anger began to stir up in Matilda. Her anger for her father forcing her watch nonsense, her anger for her general mistreatment, and all her general anger mixing together to form a very dangerous cocktail. As she starred at the TV her anger became more focused and out of nowhere the TV exploded.

Her mother screamed as the house was plunged in darkness. The lights came on and everyone looked at the obliterated set. Matilda's mouth sat agape as she looked at what was left of the TV. She didn't know if somehow she did it or it was weird cosmic coincidence.

"This is just great Harry; your cheap set broke on us." Matilda's mom said.

"Well things like this can happen when you buy from some guy's trunk." Her father said.

The next few days went by without anything strange happening and Matilda was happy for that. But during a normal day of business at his car lot a very unique woman came to purchase a car. Her name was Agatha Truchbull and she was a very harsh person. She and Matilda's father seemed to hit it off since they had similar personalities. They began to talk as they went over the dealings.

"So what do you do for a living Miss Trunchbull?" Matilda's father asked.

"I am the Principal of Crunchum Hall." She said.

"Oh so you like kids huh?" he said.

"Like them? I despise them, they're little worms that shouldn't be able to wiggle under my feet. Use the rod, beat the child is my motto." She said.

"That's a good motto." He said.

"Do you have children Mr. Wormwood?" she asked.

"Yes, my son Michael and a parasite Matilda." He said.

"They're all parasites and should be eradicated as such." She said.

"You know what? I like your style Miss Trunchbull. Maybe I should enroll Matilda into your school." He said.

You should, I love it when I have a chance to use my techniques of discipline on new subjects." She said with an evil grin on her face.

And with that Matilda's father enrolled her into the roughest, toughest elementary school in probably ever. That night after he returned home, he told Matilda what she has been waiting for.

"Congratulations, you are going to school tomorrow." Matilda's father told the girl.

"Oh thank you dad," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Don't thank me, just go to sleep." He told her.

Matilda was so excited for her first day of school she was unsure if she'd be able to sleep. The next morning she got up early to get all the stuff she needed ready. She got her favorite dress on and put a bright red ribbon in her hair. She made her lunch consisting of a cheese sandwich, cookies for dessert, and juice box. She then sat on the couch in the living room and waited for parents to wake up so they could take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Her father drove her to school and as soon as they got there Matilda saw the building that she was going to go into for her learning sessions and saw something off about it. She imagined a great big building with lots of windows and kids of all different ages conversing and playing with one another. There were kids around but the building itself was rundown and covered in vines.

The big patches of grass she hoped to see were completely nonexistent. Dirt seemed to cover every inch of the grounds. Though is made her a little uneasy, she was happy to be there because she was going to meet other kids and learn. Matilda got out of the car and walked towards her new school. She walked through the big mass of children who were either running around or talking.

The moment of solace was brief because the main doors of the school flung open and a beast of a woman stood in the entry way. All the children saw her and scattered and backed away. The woman was humongous with a body built like a wall and a face that would scare a pack of wolves away. Stretched between her hands was a long riding crop that stayed clenched in her square block like fists.

For the first time in her life, Matilda was afraid. More accurately she was terrified. The woman began to scan the crowd with a devilish look. She began to make leering comments to some of the children. Matilda's fear got the better of her and she ran to somewhere she could hide. Matilda saw a dark in cove in the wall that surrounded the school. As she ran into it, she bumped into another girl that seemed to be her age.

"Hey!" the girl said.

"Oh sorry." Matilda said.

"It's okay. My name is Lavender, what's yours?" the girl asked.

"Matilda," Matilda said.

The two girls looked out of their hiding spot and watched the woman continue to yell at the other children.

"Is that one of our teachers?" Matilda asked.

"No that's the Trunchbull, she's the Principal." Lavender said.

"Hey you two, you better split before the Trunchbull comes over here flailing her riding crop in here to see if there's anyone trying to hide." An older girl said to them.

The girls jumped out of the hole and back into the sun light.

"What's your name?" Matilda asked the older girl.

"Hortensia, what's yours?" the girl said.

"I'm Matilda and this is Lavender. She doesn't really hit kids with that thing does she?" Matilda asked.

"No, it's mostly for intimidation. There are only a few things that you should fear about her is her brutish nature and The Chokey." Hortensia said.

"Yeah, the Trunchbull is an ex-Olympian who was kicked out for her violent outbursts. She is still an Olympian at heart and you mix that with her hatred of children." Lavender said.

"Just yesterday in the second grade a kid named Danny Trooter was caught eating two M&M's while the Trunchbull was giving a lecture on discipline. She caught him and grabbed him from his chair and lifted him over her head and threw him out the window."

"Was he okay?" Matilda asked concerned.

"Of course he wasn't, he's alive if that's what you're asking." Hortensia said.

"She sounds like an awful person. But what's The Chokey?" Matilda asked.

"The Chokey is a horrible device created by the Trunchbull herself. It's a small hole in the wall where there are cold dripping pipes, jagged edges, and exposed fiberglass insulation. And the door has big rusty nails and glass sticking through it." Hortensia explained.

"Is that really a place?" Matilda said.

"I've been there twice and I think that she makes up reasons for putting kids in there." Hortensia said.

Just then the Trunchbull stopped and focused her stare towards the girls' direction. The Trunchbull taking heavy steps towards them, Matilda braced herself. The Trunchbull stopped in front of her and raised the riding crop.

Matilda flinched, expecting a slap. But all the Trunchbull did was push her to the side. A girl that was behind Matilda was on Trunchbull's chopping block.

"Well, well. Little Miss Amanda Thripp." the Trunchbull said casting a shadow over the girl.

"Yes, Ms. Trunchbull." Amanda said as sweetly as she could.

Matilda could see Amanda's lower lip quiver as she starred up at the Trunchbull.

"What is this?" The Trunchbull asked.

"What's what, Ms. Trunchbull?" Amanda asked.

"Those things that are hanging from the sides of your block shaped head." Trunchbull said as she held up one of Amanda's pigtail's with her riding crop.

"Oh, these are my pigtails." Amanda said softly caressing the other pigtail.

"Are you a pig Amanda?" Trunchbull asked.

"No, but you are ugly as a hog." Matilda said in her head.

Matilda wanted to say that out loud in the worst way, but she bit her tongue.

"No, Ms. Trunchbull." Amanda said.

"Do I allow pigs in my school?" Trunchbull asked.

"Probably not, but why are you here then?" Matilda bit her tongue again.

"My mommy did these for me and she thinks they are sweet." Amanda said.

The Trunchbull leaned down until she was eye to eye with Amanda.

"Well your mommy…is a twit!" she said almost spitting on the poor girl.

A familiar feeling in the back of Matilda's head began to stir. It was the same felling when her father would punish her. Anger began to fill up and hit a high point. Her fists began clench and her muscles began to tighten. Matilda already she knew she despised this woman. As her anger rose, a small pebble from the ground slowly ascended into the air next to her. She didn't notice it since her anger was getting to her.

As her anger spiked, the pebble shot forward and struck the Trunchbull in the back of the head.

"Alright, which one of you brats threw that?!" Trunchbull said.

Not one of the other children moved or made sound. Matilda was certain it was because of the fear. Realizing she wasn't going to get anyone to say anything, she went back to terrorize Amanda.

"If I see you tomorrow and you haven't chopped those off I will be force to…" Trunchbull said before she was cut off.

"But…" Amanda said with a lowered head.

"Did you just interrupt me with a "but" Amanda?" Trunchbull said rather agitated.

"I…I…" Amanda said stammering.

"You think she's going with the shot-put?" Hortensia whispered.

"Definetely." Lavender said.

"Here's your "but"!" Trunchbull said as she grabbed Amanda by the pigtails and started to swing her around.

Matilda knew she had to do something or Amanda was going to get seriously hurt. She looked around and saw an old mattress leaning up against the school. She rushed over and grabbed the mattress and hurled it over fence right as Amanda touched down. Amanda stood up and waved back to everyone. All the children cheered for her safe landing.

"Stop it, stop all that cheering. I will put you all in the Choky! Now get to class!" Trunchbull exclaimed.

The children began to file into the school. Matilda stared at her hands.

"Did I just throw that mattress effortlessly?" she said to herself.

Lavender and Hortensia ran over to Matilda.

"Wow that was amazing!" Lavender said.

"Yeah how did you do that?" Hortensia said.

"I don't know…I just did." Matilda said.

"Well we should all head to class before something bad happens to us. See you guys later." Hortensia said then heading inside.

"Yeah let's go Matilda, you're probably in my class." Lavender said as she grabbed Matilda's hand.

"What's our teacher like?" Matilda asked.

"Oh, Miss Honey is fantastic. She's nothing like the Trunchbull." Lavender said.

Lavender's brief description was right on the mark. Ms. Honey was the complete opposite, almost like she is the light to the Trunchbull's dark. She was a truly remarkable person, who respected each child individually. Once Matilda laid eyes on Miss Honey, all her anger and frustration dissipated. Matilda was unsure how it happened but she knew in her heart, that Miss Honey was a special person.

Knowing what a terror the Trunchbull was and seeing how kind her teacher was, Matilda was happy for coming here and knew she had to watch herself. Miss Honey knelt down and was fixing Amanda Thripp's pigtails.

"Here Miss Honey, I picked these flowers after the Trunchbull launched me through air." Amanda said handing Miss Honey the flowers.

"Why thank Amanda, these are positively gorgeous. Okay everyone take your seats, I want to introduce you to a new student in our class starting today. This is Matilda Wormwood." Miss Honey said.

Matilda could feel Miss Honey's soft touch on her shoulders. Being near Miss Honey put her at ease. Her body was in such a calm state, something she had never felt in entire life.

"Okay Matilda, I want you to sit next Lavender. Class, I want you to be extra nice to Matilda since it's her first day and she might be a bit nervous." Miss Honey said.

Matilda sat down into the desk across from Lavender. She briefly looked around and noticed the different things on the walls. Drawings, papers with gold stars on them, and educational posters sat on the bland and colorless paneling. To Matilda, these items gave life to the room.

"Can you do me a favor and get a workbook for Matilda?" Miss Honey asked Lavender.

"Yes, Miss Honey." Lavender acknowledged.

Lavender retrieved a workbook for a nearby bookshelf and handed it to Matilda. Miss Honey sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Matilda, you couldn't have come on a better day because we are going over what we learned for the entire year so far. It's understandable if you don't know anything we are talking about, but if you do just raise your hand, okay?" Miss Honey said.

Matilda had no fear of not understanding since she spent the last few years doing nothing other than reading. A small smirk spread across her face knowing at some point during the day, her classmates and teacher's minds were going to be blown.

"Alright let's begin. We will start with our two times multiplication tables. Who wants to start us off?" Miss Honey said.

All the students raised their hands, except Matilda. Of course she knew the two times tables, she knew that before she successfully potty trained herself. But the anxiety got to her a little.

"Well since everyone wants to answer let's do it together. Two times four is?" Miss Honey asked.

"Eight." The class answered.

"Good. Two times seven is?"

"Fourteen."

"Terrific. Two times ten is?"

"Twenty."

"Fantastic. All of you are learning so fast. Soon you'll be able to do thirteen times one thousand four hundred and twenty five." Miss Honey said with a chuckle.

The class chuckled with her expect Matilda who decided to give her teacher an answer.

"Eighteen thousand five hundred and twenty five." Matilda said.

Everyone in the class look at Matilda, either for knowing the answer or just knowing such a high number.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Miss honey said disbelieving what she just heard.

"Eighteen thousand five hundred and twenty five. That's what thirteen times four thousand and twenty five is." Matilda said.

Still not believing her new student, Miss Honey grabbed a pen and wrote the equation down. Her eyes widened as she saw the answer was exactly correct. She wondered how in the world a six year old could do such a complex math equation. Something compelled her to ask Matilda more questions.

"When was the fall of the Roman Empire?" she asked.

"476 AD." Matilda answered.

"What is the scientific name for a tiger?"

"Panthera tigris."

"How high is Mount Everest?"

"29,029 feet above sea level."

"What happened to the city of Pompeii?"

"An eruption at Mount Vesuvius."

Miss Honey was utterly astounded. Not only had that she known the answers to all her questions but the speed at which she answered them.

"Matilda, how did you know all that?" Miss Honey asked.

"I like to read so I go to the library a lot. By my count the last book I read was David Copperfield and it was book number 23, 157." Matilda said.

"You must love read it you read that many books." Miss Honey said.

"Oh, yes." Matilda said with a sweet smile.

Miss Honey knew Matilda was an incredibly smart girl and thought she would help Matilda out and talk to the Trunchbull about getting her into a more advanced class.

"Okay class, I'm going to step out for a minute, so just open your workbooks and do assignment 3." Miss Honey said.

As she walked down the hallway to the Trunchbull's office, she thought how incredible child Matilda was. Her intelligence level was extraordinarily high for a child her age and she was sweet as can be. She vowed to do everything in her power to help Matilda no matter what it was. She approached the door to the Trunchbull's office. Before she knocked, several discouraging things were said from the other side.

"Yes right in the jugular! That will teach you, you damned urchins!"

Miss Honey swallowed hard as she knocked on the door.

"Yes…whoever it is come in." Trunchbull said.

Miss Honey slowly opened the door and as the Trunchbull was visible; a dart flew passed her face.

"I almost hit that pretty face of yours Jen." The Trunchbull said.

Miss Honey hesitantly walked into the office because of what she knew was in there. The Trunchbull's office was filled with horrific images. On the bag of the door was a dart board with student's pictures on it. In a trashcan in the corner were burnt remains of photographs of children she hated or as some had said of children she may have done bad things to. On a chair next to her desk was a doll with a butcher knife shoved completely through it.

"Why have you come here?" the Trunchbull said as she pulled out her darts slowly.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about my new student, Matilda Wormwood and…" Miss Honey said as she was cut off.

"Wormwood? Her father says she's a parasite." The Trunchbull said.

"A parasite? Surely you must be kidding. Matilda is sweet little girl and is incredibly smart. Just before in class she solved a hard math equation." Miss Honey said.

"So, I can do that too, what is your point?" the Trunchbull asked.

"No, you don't understand, she's only six years old. In my honest opinion I think she would do better in a higher class."

"Well Jen, I don't pay you to think. I pay to keep these little monsters occupied."

"All I want is to see Matilda happy and flourish. If she isn't help her gift might be squandered."

"Oh I get it; you're making up lies about Wormwood so you can pass her off to another teacher. Well sorry to bust your bubble Jen, but that's not how we do things here. Your only option other than keeping her in your class is to throw her in the choky. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Miss Honey said with a whimper.

"Good. Now go back to your zoo you call a classroom, before I throw you in the choky."

Miss Honey whipped around and got out of Trunchbull's office without a second thought. She walked back to her classroom a bit discouraged but she wasn't going to let her day turn out terrible. After school Matilda walked home and thought about her school, classmates, and teacher. She tried not to think about the Trunchbull but there was no getting her out of her head. She was quite contempt about going to school every day from now on.

Matilda arrived home, passing the undercover police officers that have been staked outside their house for the last few months. Walking into the front door she could hear her mother on the phone gossiping. Matilda began to walk to her room to get started on her homework when her mother called to her.

"How was school?" she asked Matilda in between her gossip.

"It was great. I met some friends and Miss Honey my teacher is…" Matilda said.

"Alright. Go away now." her mother said.

"You asked me about school and then you tell me to go away. I wish you had more brains in your head." she said then walking away.

"Hey, get back here. What did you say?"

"I said I wish you had more brains in your head."

"Well, I wish you were never born. How do you like that? Now get out of my sight."

Her mother's word stuck deep into her chest. Up until now she passed off everything her family said. She figured they just didn't like her, but now after her mother said she wished she never been born, she didn't know how she could keep loving them. Matilda went to do her homework and forget what just happened. Later that evening, a knock was heard on the door as the family sat down to a night of wrestling.

Agitated, Mr. Wormwood got up and answered it. Miss Honey stood there with a pleasant smile on her face. Unfortunately Mr. Wormwood just scowled.

"Look lady, we don't give to charities, we don't care about the whales, and if you what an abortion than go ahead." He said then starting to close the door.

"No I'm actually Jennifer Honey, your daughter's teacher." Miss Honey said.

"Alright then, why are you here at such a late hour? Did she do something wrong? Because if she did, I will spank her 'til her head spins." He said looking over at Matilda who was reading quietly.

"Oh no, she's a delight to have in class. I wanted to talk to you about her intelligence. May I please come in?" Miss Honey said stepping into the house.

"Okay but you interrupted a highly anticipated match." he said.

"It will only take a few minutes. Now Matilda's intelligence…"

"Listen she may be dumb like a sacks of stolen car parts but that's the reason she's in school."

"Actually she's very intelligent. She might be smarter than some adults I know. I did some thinking and if you were to help her she would be able to go to college in a few short years."

"College? If she's so smart then wouldn't she not need to go to college?" he said cracking open a beer.

"No well it's quite the opposite. If she wanted to become a doctor or a lawyer she would need a college diploma."

"Lawyer…you don't need a lawyer around here. Besides I never went to college and look at me, I own a car dealership. Education is a waste of time."

Something in Miss Honey changed, her demeanor quickly changed she went on the defensive.

"Education is never a waste of time Mr. Wormwood. With the right education, Matilda could be the smartest person our generation. With my own pursuit I've been able become a teacher and share what I have learned in my life and someday my students will do the same."

"Look here Ms. Snit, no one needs an education. A person like myself doesn't need one since I have all of this, a big house, a charming husband, and a family. For someone like you, you deserve to rule over snot nose little brats." Mrs. Wormwood said.

"Well at least I don't sit in front of that damn idiot box while I sip beer through a straw. Because of my job, my IQ goes up, while yours is dropping at a steady rate."

"Okay now, you crossed the line. I wanted you to leave right now. And take your "education" crap with you." He said pointing to the door.

"Fine, but know this…I won't rest I can get the proper future for Matilda." She said.

"Whatever, just let us watch our wrestling," he said putting the television back on.

Miss Honey just stood there, overwhelmed by the family's ignorance. She realized that she had no chance convincing them and took her leave. Before she left she motioned to Matilda who had watched the entire conversation, and left a book of "Wind in the Willows" for her to read. The two smiled back to one another then Miss Honey left. Matilda was happy to know that Miss Honey really wanted to help her.

With any luck Miss Honey's promise would be fulfilled and Matilda's life would be for the better. Matilda went to sleep that night with a big smile and completely unaware of what was going to happen at school the next day.

The day unfolded as usual; wake up, eat self prepared breakfast, and go to school. The early morning lessons went smoothly, but once the entire school was called to the auditorium, Matilda began to have a bad feeling. As the students filed into the auditorium, the Trunchbull stood on the stage with the school cook. The bad feeling Matilda had got much worse once she saw the crooked smile on the Trunchbull's face.

"Sit down you little worms." the Trunchbull said.

Everyone sat down at the same time and waited for the Trunchbull explained why they were all there.

"Bruce Bogtrotter." She said as all the students turned towards the referred Bruce.

"Would you come up here little Brucey?" she said.

Bruce stood up and walked towards the stage as everyone looked on. Matilda wondered what The Trunchbull was planning but hoped it was something that wasn't going to get out of hand. Bruce reached the stage and stood in front of the Trunchbull.

"Sit there." She instructed, pointing to a chair.

Bruce, who was a rotund boy, did as he was asked. Matilda, not trusting the Trunchbull in the slightest, never took her eyes off her.

"Everyone, I want you to take a good look at Mr. Bogtrotter here. It seems that he has resorted to a life of crime."

"I didn't do anything illegal…" Bruce managed to say despite the fear in his throat.

"Quiet you pudgy sack of fat." Trunchbull said.

Matilda thought that the Trunchbull was up to something which left a sting of bile in the back of her throat.

"The crime this uncouth hog has committed is as easily defined as the rolls on his stomach. The crime is gluttony!" Trunchbull yelled as it echoed through the room.

Bruce swallowed hard finally realizing the trouble he actually was in.

"As you all know, those who commit crimes need to be punished, so Mr. Bogtrotter be prepared to receive yours." the Trunchbull said.

Out from the far side of the stage the school's cook walked out carrying a wooden baseball bat. The students began to murmur to each other.

"Pay close attention children, this will be yours if you do the same Mr. Bogtrotter." Trunchbull said taking the baseball bat.

"Maybe next time you won't steal from me…" Trunchbull said as she raised the bat over her head.

Matilda's anger spiked, much higher than it ever did before. Her senses seemed to sharpen moved quickly as soon as she saw the bat swing down towards Bruce. In what seemed like an instant, Matilda stopped in between them throwing up her arm and blocked the bat.

Everything seemed to become quiet. The children looked in awe and so did The Trunchbull.

"Leave him alone." Matilda said.

Matilda's anger flowed through her like a force of energy. She didn't know what was going on, all she knew was she had to stop the Trunchbull. The Trunchbull seemed stunned as her strong blow was stopped dead in it tracks and not only that but by a young girl. The children sat motionless, afraid to move.

"Why you little leech, take this!" the Trunchbull said raising the bat over her head and swinging down as hard as she could.

Matilda's anger exploded knowing the Trunchbull was now trying to kill her. The feeling she felt before intensified and again she threw up her hand but this time she didn't block it, she grabbed the bat and gripped it tightly, not allowing it to move. The Trunchbull tried to free the bat from Matilda's grip but it didn't budge. She began to franticly free Matilda's grip, but her fingers never moved.

Matilda decided to end this little game that the Trunchbull started and gripped the bat as tight as she could, causing the wood to break and splinter. She then broke it in two which she tossed the half she had across the auditorium floor.

"I said leave him alone." Matilda said staring the Trunchbull dead in her eyes. The Trunchbull look at the girl in horror as if she was the devil himself. Matilda could feel something surrounding her. Out of her peripheral vision she could she a pale aura surrounding her. Another occurrence she could not explain but she decided not to worry about for now.

"You think you can control this school with your fear tactics…well I have news for you, not all of us are afraid of you. Some of us might be able to stand up against you. So watch your back." Matilda said.

The Trunchbull realizing her defeat at the moment she turned to the children.

"Get out of here you maggots!" she shouted as the children jumped up and made their way to the exit.

"This isn't over, I will get rid you and this school will be under my foot once again." the Trunchbull said.

"As long as I breathe, you will never have a hold on us. Come on Bruce." Matilda said escorting Bruce off the stage.

Matilda and Bruce walked out of the auditorium: Bruce sticking close to his protector.

"Thanks for saving me back there, I could have gotten seriously hurt or worse." Bruce said.

"It was no problem Bruce, Someone needs to stop the Trunchbull before she kills someone."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know. I need to do some thinking. Will you be fine to go home alone?"

"Yeah, no sweat. See you tomorrow."

The two waved good bye to each other then separated. Matilda wanted to think the day's events and need a place to reflect. She knew of only one place and headed to her beloved library.

19


End file.
